Noah Weyrick
Noah Weyrick is a contestant on Ohio's Praise. He is also a current production crew member. Biography My name is Noah Weyrick, and I currently am a freshman at OSU pursuing Biological Engineering. Following graduation, I plan to work in either the biotechnology field, hoping to improve the world’s sustainability. My hobbies include gardening, watching Netflix, napping, and doing undergraduate research. A fun fact about me is that I am an identical twin. Previously in high school, I was apart of Band, National Honors Society, Science Olympiad, and Drama Club. Currently in college, I work at the Courtside Cafe, and I hope to join more clubs as I move through my college career. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Noah Weyrick '''Major(s): '''Biological Engineering '''Minor(s): '''N/A '''Hometown: '''Macedonia, Ohio '''Birthday: '''June 1, 1999 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? I have not participated in any other student organization at OSU yet. I first got involved by working for dining services for extra spending money. I also began doing undergraduate research in the summer of 2018, and I plan to continue doing research until I graduate. After the end of this season, I hope to continue finding new and exciting opportunities to continue being involved. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Witty, humble, and motivated. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? I enjoy lifting, hiking, gardening, playing with dogs, Netflix marathons, reading through random Wikipedia articles hours on end, and eating at Raising Canes at least once a week. What Are You Most Passionate About? I am most passionate about leaving my mark on the world. The reason why I chose engineering is because I wanted to go into a field where I could produce long lasting change. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? People who complain to minimum wage employees or really any employees in general who are just doing their job, anyone who judges other's lifestyles when those people are just trying to be themselves, and people who don't comprehend what is recyclable vs. not recyclable. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? I've always had a very humble and kind of quiet personality. I believe that those who have to put themselves out there and verbally prove themselves are the ones who usually don't succeed in life. I think that a lot of people will underestimate me and what I'm capable of. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I was gifted with a green thumb. I also played marimba (a larger version of a xylophone) in marching band throughout high school. What Is One Goal You Have Set For Autumn 2018? My goal is to balance school, this org, research, and my job for a whole semester without dying. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? My main inspiration in life is my mom. I looked up to her activeness and motivation when I was growing up. She is the main reason I am the person I am today. What Is Your Dream Job? My dream job is a biological engineer (it's like I majored in it for a reason). I would specifically like to engineer organisms that can produce large scale amounts of valuable products, such as drugs, food, fuel, etc. I overall would like to help increase the sustainability of industry and help reduce mankind's carbon footprint. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? I would live in Utah/Colorado because of all the preserved nature and national parks in that area. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? I would say I'm most like Ben Driebergen with respect to his intelligence in strategy. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I haven't been involved in any orgs at OSU yet, and I thought this club would be an amazing experience, lots of fun, and something I will remember for the rest of my life. I also was influenced to join by my friend and former contestant Autumn Thompson. Why Will You Win? I believe I will win because of my intelligence and ability to work well with others. Both social skills and strategy are needed to weave your way through each week to the very end. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? I have a twin brother whom I was born more than an hour apart from.